My Personal Professor
by Captara
Summary: Zexion never liked the kids at his school.Yes he was the teachers favorite, in so they call him for helping the 'special kids'.Zexion wondered how special can this kid get?He plays with water?This was going to be a Drowning year.Zemyx,AkuRoku,Sailuxia,RxS


**Hello there, fellow reader! This is Yuki-san on the job once again, but with a new story. This story is for one of her most favorite pairing Zemyx! Woot! Okay this summary was on my profile and I promised a lot of peeps that I would post this up as sooon as I felt like it. Tee Hee, so here it is and hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (If I did I would make it sooo wrong…-Evil smile-)**

**My Personal Professor**

**Chapter One: Dark Wonders**

"Riiiing!" The infuriating, annoying and most utterly compulsive school bell rung. Zexion didn't notice for he was too busy keeping his eyes glued to the book he was currently reading. The class started to emerge from their prisons called classrooms. Hallways filled with vexed teenagers, and test plan ready teachers. Zexion sighed deeply before coming out from his biology class heading towards his locker. Placing the right combination and switching out yet another book, Zexion heads for the overly crowed lunch room. "Hay, Zex over here!" A blond named Roxas yelled while trying to hold onto his very annoyed friend. Zexion quietly walked towards his friends, sitting down only to start staring at the site before him.

"Axel let me try some of the nachos you have!" Roxas asked trying to reach the cheesy goodness the red head was easily holding from his reach.

"No, get away!

"Please!?"

"Damn-it Roxas Gaia so help me if-"

"Enough! Axel share with Roxas." One of tallest of the group calmly stated while keeping his eyes closed. It was normal for Marluxia to break up the two friends over typical things such as that. The bluish haired male sighed with disappointment before turning to Zexion since he was on his left. "Anything new, Zexion?" The slate haired teen shook his head before pausing and looking up from his book. "Actually, yes there is something new. I was anointed to present an award for the Nobel Prize once again. It's truly a bother really." Saix nodded before asking his second question. "Why must they pick you?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow before answering the question for Zexion. "It's because he is a genius after all…." He stated with a smug smirk.

Axel rolled his eyes at the comment right along with Zexion. "If you ask me, they need to really learn when to leave people along. Hell, if I was asked to do something like that over and over I would have burned them already." Roxas smirked, "Axel you burn anything that moves…Besides, who would want you to anoint anything?" Marluxia grins while Saix laughs lowly only to get yelled at by the red head about it. "Fine Roxas no ice cream dates for you…." Roxas stares almost tearing up. "But…Axey, that's no fair!!" Zexion frowns on the weird names Roxas has been using lately. Deciding to keep it to himself, Zexion finally picks at the salad before him. He has been loosing his appetite lately. Giving up on the poorly made plate of lettuce and tomatoes, Zexion goes back to his book of wonders. "It's really no big deal, this happens every time we get new students…One gets too smart and more come along..." Saix frowns, "How come they keep you here for this long. It's almost scary…" Zexion shrugs.

Marluxia frowns but decides to keep it to himself. "Well, gang I have a sweet bike in Mr. Strife's class that needs attention until the grand ceremony starts." Saix looks off before asking. "Marly may I come with you? I have to fix a project in that class anyway. I suck at Mechanics." Marly nods before waving off the gang heading for the lunch doors with Saix in tow.

"Axel please?"

"No…I'm mad at you…and I never want to talk to you again..."

"W-what?"

Zexion looks up from his book once again only to cock his brow at the other two that were left. "Should I leave you two be?" Axel blinks at Zex in a questioning way. "What do you mean?" Zexion coughs before looking off. The other tilts his head before noticing Roxas clinging to his shirt with his eyes slightly puffy. "Roxas, are you crying?" Roxas turns the other way shaking his head 'no'. "No…" Axel rolls his eyes before hugging him a little. "Ya know, I wasn't really going to really stop the ice cream dates. And I don't really hate you at all Roxy." The blonde looks back up at him. "Really? Cause I thought you didn't like them or me very much."

Zexion closes his book before walking from the table. "I'll see you guys later." He turns for the double doors leading towards the halls. Passing up the dark blue lockers, Zexion walks to the end of the halls to the staircase. Before even touching the handle to go up to the roof of the school, Zexion was stopped by one of his teachers. "Um Zexion, I was wondering could you meet me in my class for the moment." Zexion closes his eye(s) before nodding at his literature teacher.

"Yes Miss Aerith, what can I do for you?" The brunet smiles before taking her seat among thousands for lit papers and some unknown to him. "Well Zexion you are my most and best mannered student. Well not to brag or anything, but I rather have you as a guide for a few students that will be attending the school. You see, one will be a little more special than the others and well you." She finished with a smile as bright as day. Zexion only stared at her slightly before smiling the best way he could, if you call it a smile. "Uh, certainly I will try. When are the students arriving? Also, is there anything I should know about them before hand?" Aerith taps her chin delicately before looking sadly at him. "I'm sorry I don't have all of the information on them just yet."

Zexion nods before turning his back to her. "Yes well until they come I will be glad to help them." Aerith smiles before saying her thanks. "Okay then, have a good day." Zexion turns slightly to her waving softly before letting his façade falter. Placing his hand on the door knob once again to head up to the roof for some type of peace, Zexion heads up the stairs.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth places another phone call to an end before looking at the desk full of papers and applications to enroll in his school. Pushing up his glasses, he goes back to work on the tabs and credits of some students. The phone rings two times before he is able to pick it up. "Hello, yes this is he, how may I help you Mrs. Heart? I see…well has he ever had trouble before with this type of power? Well may I suggest another school for your son, after-- Really? Hmm, okay well I'll see what I can do to help you. Please, do you have a pen and paper nearby? Good please take this note……"

A person steps into the room while Sephiroth talks. It was odd to see his father at work, maybe because he felt that he didn't belong here. The new guest jumps down harshly on the black leather chair causing his father to frown. The male smirks before looking around the room glancing before spotting one photograph of his father and another unknown sliver haired male. Easily getting bored, the young male places his ear plugs on and starts to blast his music. He didn't notice his father ending the conversation.

"I see you are not happy about the decision me and Cloud has made for you. " The teen continues to ignore him while mouthing some of the lyrics. Sephiroth sighs before shaking his head, causing his low pony tail to shake and glide across the chair he was sitting in. "It's only in your best interest; we want what's best for you and your special abilities." The teen glares. "It's you and his fault for these _abilities _anyway, if you ask me _father_…" Sephiroth leans on his interlocked fingers, before picking up a small picture throwing it at the other. "Anyway, he will be showing you around the school, be nice." The teen catches the photo with two gloved fingers, before staring at his father. "I'm not making any promises…."

______________________________________________________________________

Zexion sighs contently before staring into the distance. The faint breeze was the only thing moving his fringe away from his face, allowing more view. The slate haired one stares at the other school across the bridge separating the younger students from the older ones. It was almost like an alternative school far different from his own. The school with the weird sliver and black undertones said to have students with bad pasts and such. Zexion started to wonder just where these students will be coming from.

Almost closing his eyes for a quick nap, a loud explosion went off from the School of Eternal Gifts. Gasping, Zexion walks towards the end of the roof to get a better look. The other building was surrounded by electricity and dark aura, before a bright light casts them all away leaving a small glitter in the sky. "That is not a normal school…it can't be a normal school." A figure walks out from the school before checking did anyone see what just happened. After spotting Zexion from that far distance he smirks before orbing into some type of black portal.

Thinking it was over, the book worm turns only to feel a hot blade pointing towards his back. "I suggest you say you heard and saw nothing. Before Zexion could say anything all he could see was his principle staring at the unknown figure behind him. Sephiroth sighs before stating. "I suggest you keep your filthy weapons off of my students, or there will be hell to pay. You don't belong on my property, as I don't yours. That was the agreement. That goes for your students as well." The other figure smiles before the heat on Zexion's back disappeared and the feeling of the character is gone. Sephiroth doesn't look at him before turning towards the doors and leaving the younger one standing there confused.

"I need to find out what he meant about that, and about those so called new students." Looking back at the other school, Zexion glares at it. "They are hiding something, and apparently it's big...

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright! The First Chapter of this story here. I still think that I might need to work on it a little later on. I'm really not that good with first chapters and intros, but I'll work on it. Well if you think this has potential them please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also I will try to get the next chapter done in this week if I have the time.**

**Thank you for reading if you have and have a nice day!**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


End file.
